When The Lights Go Out, There I Will Be
by penguin0491
Summary: Stefan comforts Jeremy during a town wide power outage, and Elena is in for a shock. Rated t for use of a certain word, several times.


**This was inspired by our electricity getting cut, and it was out for several blocks, in total area, about the size of what Mystic Falls seems to be, so it made sense to me to write a story. I don't know why but for some reason I can see this pairing, so here I am to write about it! I'm also working on a Jeremy/Damon multi-chapter fic. This however is a one shot. **

**I own nothing that is recognizable, no matter how much I wish I could own them and keep them in my room for my personal entertainment!**

The TV cut out, and the lights went black, there was no light anywhere that Stefan could see. Even with his heightened eyesight it was too dark to see anything, so he used his phone as a light until he found a candle, and then used that to get to the closet where they kept the flashlights. While he was digging around for extra batteries he smiled to himself, remembering the night he'd had to do this a hundred years before, when flashlights had yet to be invented and they were out of candles in the whole house, so he had been sent to get the next set. Damon came in that time and pushed him in the closet, just as their father asked what was taking so long, and Damon ran away before he could be caught. So Stefan had to pretend he'd fallen into the closet and got a scolding for being clumsy.

Returning to the present Stefan recalled a conversation with Jeremy that he'd had the week before, when the lights had gone out at school. Jeremy could stand going off in the woods and getting stoned off his ass, but the second the electricity was out he was scared, and not just spooked, but jump at every little sound scared. Stefan, remembering this, immediately abandoned his search for batteries and ran out to his car, making his way for the Gilbert residence. He stopped two blocks away and hid his car on a side street, and then ran the rest of the way using his vampire speed to make sure it only took a few seconds. Once there, he climbed the tree outside Jeremy's window and looked in, sure enough Jeremy was sitting in the middle of his bed with his knees pulled to his chest and his head in his lap. Stefan smiled, because even though his Jeremy looked so scared, he couldn't help but think how cute he looked. He didn't want to spook Jeremy but the window was closed so he had to get his attention somehow. Finally he came up with sending a thought to him. _Jeremy, can you hear me? It's Stefan; open the window babyboy, please._ He smiled when he saw Jeremy lookup and shined the flash light at the window to check if he was really there.

"Stefan what are you doing here?" He asked as he opened the window, before falling into the older boys' body. He couldn't help but feel safe in those arms.

"I remembered you telling me about your fear of the dark. So I came to keep you company until the lights are back on." Stefan bent down a bit and lifted Jeremy up so he could carry him to the bed. He laid down, with the smaller boy laying on his chest and then started playing with his hair, trying to sooth him. He knew it was working when he felt Jeremy physically relax.

"What if Elena comes in to check on me, she still thinks you guys are dating, she doesn't even know that I'm gay yet!" Jeremy asked, but Stefan could hear in his voice that he didn't really care. Stefan sighed though, because he knew that there would be hell to pay if Elena found out that Stefan was cheating on her, not only with a guy, but with her kid brother.

"Jer, you don't even really care, I can tell. Besides, maybe it's time I start publically courting the Gilbert child I really like. Damon can have your sister, and I'll take you out in public, and we can go on dates, I'll even go to a club with you, somewhere when we find one, and we can dance the night away. I love you Jeremy, with my very existence I love you." Jeremy lifted his head and looked at Stefan, when he saw the truth of everything he had said in his eyes, he smiled, and then leaned up to kiss him. Stefan immediately responded and they lay they kissing until they heard the bathroom door opening. Elena had arrived.

"Jer, I brought you an extra blan-What's going on in here?" She screeched the last part, and they pulled apart. "Stefan, what are you doing? Why are you in Jeremy's room kissing him, why not in my room comforting me?" She was silent then, but not long enough for anyone to answer her questions. "Oh I know, you thought you were in my room, it's dark after all, so you thought you were kissing me, well I'm here now, so lets go." She turned and started walking away, but stopped when she realized Stefan wasn't following her. "Well, aren't you coming?" She asked putting her hand on her hip.

Stefan didn't know how to answer any of her questions, so instead Jeremy took over. "Elena, leave him alone, he loves me not you, and I love him so don't even try to tell him he's confused, he's had 146 years to figure out what he prefers and he's decided that it's me. Why don't you just go fuck Damon again? I read your diary, remember? You shouldn't have wrote about how you and Damon sneak off together during your free period, and how he makes you feel so alive. I should tell Jenna you're considering letting him turn you, but then again that would mean telling her that Stefan is a vampire too, and well I'm not ready for her to know that yet. Just go cry to Damon, we all know he's in your room right this second." When he finished, the lights came back on and sure enough, you could see a shadow in Elena's room that was the shape of a person. Stefan smirked, half in happiness that Jeremy had found the strength to tell off Elena, finally, and half because Damon had sent out a thought to him saying "I win" and he'd sent one back saying, "Personally, I prefer Jeremy anyway, and I have all along so who really won?" to which Damon replied "Fuck it all to hell, I'm going to the witch then." and just as Elena made to run back to her room, Damon jumped out the window and made his way to Bonnie's house. She was helping him learn self control and weaning him off human blood.

"Stefan, you would really rather be with a drug boy, than with me?" She sounded so heartless when she said it that Stefan couldn't believe he'd even dated her at all. He felt Jeremy's pain at hearing his sister refer to him in such a way, and knew it was time to tell the truth about why he really came to Mystic Falls. So he closed his eyes, took a long breath and slowly opened his eyes and began his tale.

"I'd rather be with a warm, sensitive, loving, caring person like Jeremy than with a cold, heartless bitch like you Elena. I once told you that I came to Mystic Falls because I had to know you, well that was half true, I had to know you, so I could get to know your brother. All I wanted you for was to get close to him. I've loved him since the night I saw him in my dream. Do you know how a vampire knows when they've found their mate? They have a dream about them, doesn't matter if they've met or not, or if the mate is even alive yet, all the information you'll need is in the dream. I had a dream roughly 20 years ago that had Jeremy in it, and as soon as I saw him in it I knew. In this dream we were in my family home, so I knew we were in Mystic Falls because it wasn't Florence. I also saw the calendar on the wall and saw the date, it was the day before I came to Robert E. Lee High School. In this dream Jeremy told me that if I ever needed him all I had to do was find Elena. So I found you, and now I have my mate, oh and sorry to break it to you so bluntly, but Damon knows who his mate is as well, and again it's not you, he's just using you as a quick fuck until he can have him too. He has to find a way to convince him of it first. Oh and don't worry, we will be extremely happy together, and so will they." With that, he picked Jeremy up and jumped out the window. Jeremy laughed and then clung to Stefan as he ran.

"Did you really have to go for the dramatic exit?" Stefan just smiled and kept running until they reached the boarding house.

"I want you to move in with me. After you graduate, we can leave and never look back, but I meant what I said Jer, you're my true mate, if that scares you I understand, and I would willingly live my life alone if you want." Stefan looked serious and Jeremy didn't like it one bit, so instead he pulled him down for a kiss to reassure him.

"We can go get my stuff tomorrow." With those seven words, Stefan relaxed, and knew that the rest of his existence would be a good one, no matter what came their way.


End file.
